


Песнь невинности и опыта

by Jordano, WTF_Flash_2019



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Timeline between 3 and 4 season
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Flash_2019/pseuds/WTF_Flash_2019
Summary: После победы над Савитаром Кейтлин так же, как в каноне, бросает все, уходит из команды Флэша и начинает работать в баре, но раньше, чем ее нанимает Амунет, и до того, как ее находит Циско, туда заходит выпить Мик Рори, и это меняет все. Ну, или почти все.





	Песнь невинности и опыта

_Доля пастыря так хороша!_  
_На лугу он встречает расцвет,_  
_До заката овечек пасет –_  
_Доли лучше на свете и нет!_  
_Ибо слышит он агнцев своих,_  
_Бережет их все ночи и дни;_  
_Овцы паствою мирно идут –_  
_Ибо пастыря знают они._  
У.Блейк «Пастух» из «Песен невинности и опыта»

Когда Леонард первый раз увидел Кейтлин Сноу в их доме, она была похожа на молоденькую испуганную кошку: принесенную в незнакомое место, долго сидевшую где-то под шкафом, но в итоге все же решившуюся выйти для нервной разведки на полусогнутых лапах с прижатыми ушами. Одетая в какую-то блестящую тряпку и дизайнерски порванные джинсы, абсолютно не вяжущиеся ни с растрепанными волосами, ни с испуганным лицом школьницы в портовых доках, она старалась спускаться по лестнице как можно тише, кажется, именно для этого неся босоножки в руках, и поминутно оглядывалась по сторонам, но почему-то все равно не заметила его в полумраке гостиной. А Леонард не сумел отказать себе в театральном появлении, насмешливо пожелав даме доброго вечера как раз в тот момент, когда она, расслабившись, взялась за ручку входной двери.

– Отчего же Мик не проводил свою прекрасную гостью?

Конечно, Леонард знал, с кем последние недели спит его верный друг и подельник, оправдывая репутацию не способного отказаться от игр с огнем даже ради собственной жизни не только в прямом, но и в переносном смысле. Доктор Кейтлин Сноу, она же Киллер Фрост, она же неприветливая девчонка за стойкой в прокуренном второсортном баре, куда и он, и Мик изредка заходили по делам, и не только, появлялась в их доме не в первый раз. И естественно, Леонард уже высказал отвечающему в их команде за силу, но никак не за ум, напарнику все, что думает об идиотах, не способных отказаться от удовольствий органа ниже пояса даже ради органов выше оного, а конкретно – головы. Объяснил, что без головы член тоже функционировать перестанет, если вдруг Мик не в курсе. Да и в случае сильного замораживания нежного мужского полового органа его функциональность вряд ли восстановится. А совать такие нежные части тела в девицу, способную производить лед одной своей волей в мгновение ока – занятие не просто рискованное, а откровенное самоубийственное, что на фоне ее вида девственного синего чулка и вообще выглядит сущим бессмысленным идиотизмом.

Мик, помнится, с нарочито независимым видом, привычно выдававшим чувство вины, отмахивался от него бутылкой пива, попутно объясняя что-то про «ну, так получилось, чего теперь», «ты ее не знаешь» и «ничего она нам не сделает, она теперь сама по себе». Пока сцену не застала Лиза и не велела Леонарду отстать, уверенно заявив, что если бы подружка Флеша хотела их сдать, этот дом уже давно обшаривали бы полицейские эксперты, а они сидели бы друг у друга на головах в старой квартире на совсем черный день. Отчасти сестрица даже была права, и Леонард действительно отстал, позволив напарничку развлекаться так, как тот считал нужным, хотя последним аргументом стали, естественно, не проповеди Лизы, а собственное расследование пути, приведшего дипломированного и всячески отметившегося в деле борьбы с преступностью ученого за стойку бара, прочно обжитого той самой преступностью. Так что Леонард был даже рад этой случайной, надо признать, встрече: ему давно хотелось посмотреть живьем на нынешнюю Кейти, как он мысленно называл эту испуганную кошечку.

– По моим сведениями, в его случае внешность обманчива, обычно Мик вполне заботливый любовник.

Пару секунд Сноу смотрела на него широко раскрытыми в ужасе глазами, однако скоро сумела взять себя в трясущиеся руки и пожала дрожащими плечами:

– Я в курсе. Он спит. Я не стала будить, а дверь у вас захлопывается сама, – и, полувопросительно окинув Леонарда взглядом, как будто ожидая, что он станет ее задерживать, и удивившись, что нет, повернула замок. – Доброй ночи.

Эта часть паззла Леонарду нравилась. Опасно, конечно, и не ясно, когда и в какую сторону рванет без присмотра – но очень перспективно при должном планировании и мягком управлении. Вот только для окончательного решения нужно было видеть целостно, а значит, требовалось посмотреть на другую часть головоломки – но с этим дело обстояло сложнее.

Подходящий случай представился гораздо позже, когда, вынырнув из чертежей подземных коммуникаций, Леонард понял, что за окном глубокая ночь, перед глазами у него стоит вязь тонких разноцветных линий, а все тело затекло от отсутствия движения. По-хорошему, стоило лечь спать, но он знал, что сразу не заснет, поэтому спустился вниз, сам не решив, хочет найти там какого-нибудь другого полуночника или просто отвлечься, выпить пару глотков бренди и погрузиться все-таки с этой незатейливой помощью в объятия Морфея. 

Сначала все предвещало второй вариант: в гостиной царили мрак и тишина, вещей Лизы не было видно, а значит, она еще не вернулась. А вот куртка Мика и еще одна, бирюзовая, неряшливо валялись на спинках кресел, выдавая и гостей, и их времяпровождение. Это, в общем-то никак Леонарду не мешало: дом он выбирал и переделывал под себя не случайно, простор, звукоизоляция, системы безопасности, максимальная защита от мета – все это позволяло мирно сосуществовать с не самым тихим семейством и чувствовать себя в относительной безопасности от всего, что могло испортить жизнь.

Он так легко позволил Мику приводить свою ледяную подружку сюда еще и по этой причине: даже если ей и придет в голову напасть на кого-то из них, что вряд ли, учитывая то, что Леонард о ней знал, причинить серьезный вред она не сможет. Только если нападение станет совсем внезапным – но это точно шло в разделе ненаучной фантастики.

Мелькнула мысль дождаться, пока девчонка соберется уходить, и снова развлечь себя ее паникой, а заодно и начать планомерно приучать к своему присутствию, но он так устал, что в конечном итоге решил подождать столько, на сколько хватит желания просто сидеть спокойно, и, налив себе выпить, устроился на диване.

После он солгал бы, сказав, что знал о невидимом слушателе с самого начала, а врать себе – первый шаг к могиле в жизни вроде его, поэтому он честно признавал: в тот вечер ему просто повезло. С другой стороны, чаще всего везет тем, кто и сам помогает фортуне, так что чистой случайностью ситуация тоже не была. Просто к тому моменту, когда объявившаяся Лиза, не зажигая верхнего света, уселась на диван рядом с ним и спросила, действительно ли на спинке кресла лежит женская кожанка, и, получив утвердительный ответ, завела привычный разговор о том, как здорово было бы оставить Кейти себе, раз уж так вышло, а бывшим своим она не нужна, по прикидкам Леонарда сильно нетрезвый Мик должен был угомониться и вырубиться, а его удовлетворенная любовница засобираться домой.

Скрипа двери он, конечно, не слышал, как и шагов – девчонка той самой кошкой передвигалась абсолютно бесшумно, – но догадываться имел вполне весомые основания. Впрочем, даже если бы Кейти внезапно вопреки всему, что Леонард о ней думал и знал, решила остаться ночевать в их доме и ничего не услышала, объяснить слишком увлекшейся Лизе риски все равно стоило, он и так слишком затянул.

– Сестра моя, а понимаешь ли ты, засоряя сердечками, сыплющимися у тебя из глаз, наш суровый дом, что предлагаешь завести в качестве домашнего любимца девицу, способную убить тебя за пару секунд просто потому, что никто не вынес мусор, а у нее близятся критические дни?

Лиза, естественно, презрительно фыркнула, отмахнувшись, что за не выброшенный вовремя мусор сама кого хочешь убьет, а «критические дни» – это мерзкий сексистский стереотип, повторять который ему должно быть стыдно. Но когда его это останавливало? Воспитание – дело тяжелое и неблагодарное, он это понял давно.

Увлечение Лизы не понравилось Леонарду с самого начала. И дело было даже не в том, что она опять повелась на женщину Мика – с этой идеей, своей виной и всем остальным он уже научился жить, благо, чаще всего реальных проблем не возникало. Проблема заключалась в том, кем именно была эта женщина.

Когда Лиза мартовской кошкой вилась вокруг Циско, Леонард не переживал: мальчик ей приглянулся, а значит, она приложит все усилия, чтобы вскружить ему голову, заполучить так, как ей хочется, поиметь с него все, что ей нужно – и благополучно остынет. Он любил эту ее кошачью вкрадчивость: и потому, что она действительно работала с большей частью мужчин, не раз и не два сэкономив им троим силы, время и заряды пушек, и потому, что такая Лиза была понятной и предсказуемой, выходя на охоту с ясными, по крайней мере, для него целями. А еще потому, что помнил свою одиннадцатилетнюю младшую сестру совсем другой: прямой как палка, с кривой короткой мальчишеской стрижкой и озлобленной как дикий лисенок, норовящий тяпнуть за палец любого, кто просто потянется в его сторону.

В тот раз Леонард загремел в Айрон Хайтс на два года самым бездарным образом подставившись, и винить в этом нельзя было никого, кроме самого себя. Отец тоже сел буквально через несколько месяцев, но эти месяцы Лиза провела с ним наедине без того, кто мог оттянуть внимание на себя, а после ее определили в приемную семью. Тогда Леонард в первый и последний раз согласился сотрудничать с тюремным начальством в обмен на досрочное освобождение, сдал весь тюремный наркотрафик и скостил себе полгода, но было поздно. Из-за стекла комнаты свиданий на него смотрел испуганный и готовый драться до последнего звереныш, оттаивавший только от его утешений и обещаний – точнее, посмотрел, потому что увидеться им позволили всего один раз, когда Лизу привела сотрудница социальной службы. Все остальное – только по телефону, когда у них обоих был к нему доступ. Как не сошел тогда с ума, Леонард не понимал до сих пор.

И он старался даже не думать, чем закончилось бы дело, если бы не Мик. Потом Леонард не знал, каких богов благодарить за то, что в своем самоуверенном помрачении, отправившем его прямо в лапы копов, благословенным проблеском сознания не втянул в то дело напарника. Он позвонил Мику сразу, как только смог, буквально умоляя приглядеть за Лизой, помочь, дать ей убежище, если понадобится. Однако было ясно, что забрать ее от отца тот не сможет, да и любая его неосторожность приведет только к тому, что отец сделает так, чтобы Мик и на пушечный выстрел не смог подойти к сестре.

Те месяцы Леонард вспоминал как самый худший из кошмаров, а заодно как самую лучшую мотивацию думать перед каждым делом столько, сколько понадобится. Просчитывать все варианты, вспоминая, чем приходится платить за беспечность.

В тот раз им несказанно, просто сказочно повезло: когда отец отправился в места не столь отдаленные, Лизу передали в приемную семью, где уже было восемь детей, по большей части подростков. А чета опекунов, тащивших на себе всю эту проблемную братию, кажется, давно выгорела от жажды помогать и спасать до желания поиметь от жизни хоть что-то-хорошее, и потому за немаленькую плату согласилась закрыть глаза на то, что большую часть времени Лиза будет жить с Миком. Они объявлялись только в случае визитов проверяющих инстанций. Леонард догадывался, что там не все чисто и дело не столько в деньгах, сколько в каком-то поводе для шантажа, а провернули это дело Лиза и Мик вместе. И к облегчению от того, что сестра не одна, добавился страх, что Мик за это время влипнет во что-то, не дождавшись его освобождения, потому что без головы Леонарда он часто пытался сделать то, чего делать вовсе не стоило, а Лизе вряд ли хватит сил его удержать (ни одной своей ошибке он не радовался в жизни настолько искренне и незамутненно).

Он не сказал ни Мику, ни сестре, когда освобождается. Точнее, солгал, назвав срок на пару дней позже реального. Слишком навязчиво грызли изнутри сомнения, не давая забыть о себе под всеми слоями благодарности и вроде бы правильных выводов из увиденного и услышанного во время посещений Мика и телефонных разговоров с Лизой. Вышел из тюремных ворот и, глубоко вздохнув, отправился на автобус. Ему просто нужно было знать. Видеть.

Леонард до сих пор помнил, как стоял в тени переулка у их дома, где в отсутствие отца жили единственные интересовавшие его тогда люди. Измученный, до дрожи в пальцах боящийся того, что может увидеть, но понимающий, что у него нет выхода, и ждал. А потом от двери к старенькой, но вполне ухоженной колымаге наконец спустились Мик и Лиза. И они выглядели абсолютно, совершенно, прекрасно нормальными. На Мике был рабочий – чистый и без единой прожженной или прорезанной дыры – комбинезон, а значит, он до сих пор так и работал в автомастерской, откуда умудрялся не вылететь целых восемь месяцев, что было сродни подвигу. Обычно он нигде не задерживался больше трех недель, ибо несмотря на свои ценные золотые руки слишком легко давал в морду любому, кто делал что-то не так с его точки зрения. И финал наступал, когда этим кем-то становился начальник, поскольку Мик всегда был рьяным поборником равенства и демократии в этих вопросах. Сейчас же он явно держался. 

Лиза – тощая, по-подростковому нескладная, да еще и одетая в какие-то мешковатые, но абсолютно чистые и явно не старые джинсы и толстовку унисекс, – выбежала за Миком под возмущения о том, что если мелкая не поторопится, и из-за нее Мик опоздает, ей же самой придется до упора сидеть в школе под присмотром Занудной Училки («Она классная! Она физичка! Она со мной механику углубленно разбирает!») и маяться всякой ерундой, которой нормальные девочки не занимаются.

– Да-да, ведь главная задача нормальных девочек – это готовить и быть красивыми, я в курсе, – скривившись, согласилась Лиза, а потом, протянув Мику через крышу машины контейнер с какой-то, судя по всему, домашней едой (приготовленной Миком накануне, а Лизой с утра только упакованной, как выяснилось потом), попросила. – Разберем вечером движок еще раз? Я не все запомнила.

Мик довольно хмыкнул, отправил еду в свою сумку, которую потом кинул на заднее сиденье, и уселся за руль.

– Не опоздаем сейчас – разберем. 

– Круть! И все мы успеем, не ворчи, – просияла Лиза, скользнув на заднее сиденье и захлопнув дверь под недовольное «Это не холодильник, сколько тебе раз говорить!» и звук заводимого мотора.

Только в этот момент, провожая глазами машину с явно продолжающими препираться пассажирами, Леонард ощутил, что свободен и дома. А еще поклялся себе не быть больше дураком и всегда иметь страховку на крайний случай.

Так что, когда Лиза – с подачи одной из подружек Мика (Леонард до сих пор искренне поражался, как Мик умудрялся с неслучайной периодичностью цеплять себе отличных женщин) – научилась хорошо краситься, счастливо миновав стадию боевой раскраски женщин древнейшей профессии на работе, и носить юбки, декольте и побрякушки, а еще говорить низким голосом с придыханием и вертеть парнями так, как только хотела, Леонард обрадовался.

Правда, его радость чуть поблекла, когда, узнав о расставании с этой подружкой (совершенно спокойном и даже дружеском), Лиза закатила охреневшему Мику истерику, потом неделю ходила в черной тоске, а потом в первый раз в жизни напилась до веселой ночи на коврике у унитаза с то насмешливо злобствующим, то сочувствующим Леонардом и утренними уверениями «никогда больше» слабым голосом.

Тогда вопрос по молчаливому согласию закрыли, и Леонард даже сумел протянуть еще пару лет, прикрываясь от реальности мыслями о том, что в женщинах Мика (та, первая, оказалась далеко не последней) Лиза искала хоть какую-то замену отсутствующей материнской фигуры – пока не увидел сестрицу страстно целующейся с девчонкой из школы. И все бы, в общем-то, было терпимо – разговор, конечно, нервы помотал, потому что иначе Лиза тогда плохо умела, однако Леонард предельно четко донес до нее мысль, что ориентации и отклонение от каких-то якобы норм его совершенно не волнуют (где их славное семейство, а где нормы, в конце концов), а вот благополучие сестры волнует и очень, – если бы не вопрос, надолго лишивший его покоя. Не вопрос даже, а варианты ответа на него.

Которые Леонард, дрожа от ярости и почти перестав себя контролировать, озвучил Лизе, поймав ее совершенно бессовестно подглядывающей за Миком с его очередной пассией. И вот этот вот разговор Леонард старался лишний раз не вспоминать, потому что все пошло по самому безобразному сценарию, начиная с уха Лизы, синеву которого ей пришлось тщательно закрывать волосами еще неделю, и заканчивая истеричными размахиваниями пистолетом самого Леонарда, чего за ним никогда до этого, да и после тоже, не водилось. Помнится, он орал, что если Мик хоть что-то сделал, он пойдет и пристрелит его прямо сейчас, а Лиза ревела, повиснув на нем в самом прямом смысле, и частила, что Мик тут вообще ни причем, что он не знает ничего, что это все она, и что пусть лучше он тогда ее пристрелит, потому что это она тут единственная ненормальная. Ну, и много еще чего такого же истеричного и правдивого.

Закончилось все тем, что, наслушавшись лизиных причитаний, слегка остыв и изрядно вымотавшись, Леонард просто ушел спать, велев сестре подумать, что она скажет ему завтра, когда они будут серьезно разговаривать. А Лиза – о чем он узнал гораздо позже – всю оставшуюся ночь просидела у его двери, карауля, чтобы он не передумал и не пошел убивать Мика (мирно и счастливо дрыхнувшего в своей комнате, не зная ничего о разыгрывающейся семейной драме). Не то, чтобы Леонарда не посещала такая мысль. Но ни дураком, ни слепцом он не был и быть не желал, а потому понимал: это не решит проблемы и даже не накажет виновного. Ведь если первым эротическим переживанием его младшей сестренки, вернувшейся домой раньше, чем планировалось, стала какая-то девчонка, которую его не сильно трезвый подельник самозабвенно вылизывал на диване в их гостиной, то искать виноватого стоило в зеркале и только. Даже на отца эту вину переложить было нельзя, потому что приведшие к такому финалу решения Леонард принимал сам, давно перестав быть ребенком.

Мику пришлось сказать, когда оказалось, что все всерьез, ничего не прошло, и Лиза не удержалась, соблазнив его тогдашнюю подружку. Точнее, говорить пришлось только о причинах, потому что факт Мик обнаружил сам, когда явился раньше ожидаемого и увидел Лизу там, где, по идее, должен был быть он.

Кажется, примерно в тот период у Леонарда и стали появляться первые седые волосы, потому что уверенно предсказать реакцию Мика он не мог, сколько ни думал, а просто заикнись тот про «посмотреть» – вероятность чего исключать было, увы, нельзя, – и никакие соображения не помешали бы ему спустить курок. Больше всего в те дни Леонарду хотелось от души оттаскать сестрицу за второе ухо, и останавливало только омерзение от мысли, сколько отцовского было в таком желании.

Кажется, ни одни переговоры ни до, ни после не стоили ему стольких усилий и нервов, потому что ни до, ни после их участники не значили для него так много. К счастью, Мик оказался не ревнив. Точнее, ревнивым он был, и еще как – но это совершенно не распространялось на Лизу. С ней Мик вообще напоминал большущего лохматого кобеля, который разорвет чужака при любой угрозе, но будет, терпеливо вздыхая, подставлять спину и позволять завязывать бантики на ушах ребенку из семьи.

Правда, памятуя о том, что во избежание трагедий воспитывать нужно не только собак, но и детей, Леонард предельно доходчиво и неоднократно объяснил Лизе, почему не стоит перегибать и испытывать пределы того счастья, которым облагодетельствовала судьба – но она, кажется, понимала это и сама, виновато глядя исподлобья. А еще он сказал ей – и вот это только один раз, но так, что было понятно, он не шутит и не пугает, – что сделает, если увидит их втроем в одной постели. Убить Лизу он бы не смог, Мика тоже вряд ли, а вот объект их совместного интереса – вполне. И если сестренка не хочет отмывать кровь и прятать труп, а потом видеть это раз за разом во сне, она даже о мысли такой должна забыть. Потому что Леонард любил сестру и знал, как виноват перед ней, но были вещи, которые он не принимал и не собирался даже пытаться.

К счастью, все наладилось: Мик и Лиза научились делиться теми, кто хотел быть поделенным, и отпускать тех, кто не хотел. И сейчас Леонард наблюдал привычную картину: Лиза велась на подружку Мика. Вот только подружка была не простой, да и заинтересовала сестрицу еще с первой встречи сама по себе – не зря же Лиза уже тогда так упорно цепляла доктора Сноу и насмешничала, желая, прощупать, вызвать хоть какую-то реакцию, понимая, что как с Циско с ней не получится.

А учитывая частоту появлений Кейти у них в доме и то, что Мик, кажется, не планировал прекращать, Лиза явно не бросит задуманное, так что стоило показать ей всю картину. Ну, и, возможно, заодно провести сеанс шоковой психотерапии для Кейти, раз больше никто не брался. Поэтому Леонард, надеясь, что рассчитал правильно, и гостья затаилась где-то в темноте, не решаясь выйти перед ними двумя и ожидая, пока все уйдут спать, чтобы сбежать из обители своего падения, а значит, хорошо их слыша, настойчиво повторил:

– Лиза, она опасна, – не надеясь, правда, на быстрый успех, так что легкомысленный смешок сестры не вызвал даже слабого раздражения. – Интересна, очень, я вас понимаю. Но слишком опасна. Ты вообще помнишь, откуда взялась доктор Сноу?

Но сестрица только отмахнулась, шлепнув его ладонью по плечу:

– Ленни, ну, она же ушла от компашки Флэша! И не пошла ни в какую другую тайную или явную банду по защите правопорядка. Она вообще отошла от всех этих дел. И теперь совсем одна, хоронит себя в этом дурацком баре. Работа – дом, дом – работа, двойные смены, отоспаться и снова двойные смены. Ей же наверняка одиноко. И отчаянно скучно – ну, невозможно счастливо с адреналина и беготни на покой уйти в ее возрасте! С нами ей будет лучше! И нам с ней будет лучше. Она же наверняка тоскует по прежним временам. И она умная. И врач. И Киллер Фрост. И на Мика хорошо влияет!

Усевшись на диван, Лиза в конечном итоге привалилась к Леонарду, положив голову ему на плечо и поглаживая по руке, как всегда делала в детстве, уговаривая что-то разрешить или купить. К счастью, тогда ее идеи были менее безумными. Она, помнится, даже щенка или котенка ни разу не просила, хотя сейчас возникало подозрение, что в этом и состояла догнавшая их проблема.

Как бы то ни было, Леонард и сам всерьез рассматривал вариант привязать девчонку к ним, если в ближайшее время роман льда и пламени не накроется ледяным тазом. Но перед этим всем стоило предельно четко разъяснить риски, так что, терпеливо вздохнув, он поцеловал сестру в макушку.

– Лиза, она неустойчива, ходит по грани, и непонятно, куда ее мотнет в следующий момент. Она опасна.

– Ты-то откуда знаешь? Ты с ней и пары слов не сказал! – нетерпеливо возмутилась сестра, и Леонард поправил:

– Пару – сказал, – проигнорировав презрительное фырканье, а потом продолжил уже другим тоном. – Сестренка, если ты вдруг не видишь, я тебе объясню: мы с тобой сейчас наблюдаем моральные страдания хорошей девочки, которая вдруг осознала, что не такая уж она и хорошая, и это осознание нанесло ей глубокую психологическую травму.

Лиза снова фыркнула, но отстранилась и залезла на сиденье с ногами, устраиваясь так, чтобы видеть его лицо, остро напомнив себя лет в четырнадцать, когда приходила к нему советоваться, а потом вот так же, забавно изображая независимость, внимательно слушала.

– Да-да, очень глубокую травму, – еще раз подчеркнул Леонард в своем любимом демонстративно-насмешливом стиле, и дернул коленом, по которому Лиза чувствительно стукнула пяткой. – Она осознала, что не может считать себя не только идеальной, но даже хорошей. А желание считаться хорошей у нее никуда не делось. Спрашивала у Мика, как он ее подцепил?

Сперва удивившись сменой темы, Лиза поморщилась:

– А толку? Корчит из себя джентльмена! «Своих женщин за глаза не обсуждаю!» Обалдеть! Как будто я не знаю, что вместо «женщин» он хотел «баб» сказать!

Леонард рассмеялся.

– Ну, тогда я тебе расскажу, – ухмыльнулся он. – Зашел как-то наш Мик в очередной бар промочить горло. Промочил – раз, другой, третий, может, и еще несколько, детали тут не важны. А важно то, что в какой-то момент поднял он глаза от стакана, дабы поискать удовольствия не только для желудка и сознания, но и для других органов – и увидел за стойкой нашу славную бывшую доктора Сноу, которую в свое время чуть не сжег и вообще так самозабвенно пугал.

– Только он? – поддела Лиза, и Леонард развел руками.

– По преимуществу. Я там просто работал, а Мик вдохновенно творил, да и она его больше пугалась. В общем, припомнив все это, Мик решил, что не поприветствовать знакомую даму будет отвратительно невежливо, и направился здороваться. Поделился удивлением от встречи, пообещал, что никакого зла не держит и никаких агрессивных действий не планирует, просто культурно отдыхает, тем более она так хорошо выглядит, да и вообще, не хотела бы такая красавица по-быстрому перепихнуться, раз уж они так удачно повстречались.

Лиза ухмылялась все шире, про себя переводя его тактичные формулировки на язык подвыпившего Мика, а на последнем вообще прыснула, легко веря, что примерно так оно и прозвучало, но, кажется, не ожидая скорого финала, а зря.

– Кейти пожала плечами и спросила: «Что, прямо на стойке?» Мик сказал, что нет, так он не любит, и поинтересовался, есть ли здесь какая-нибудь подходящая подсобка. Кейти снова пожала плечами, сказала напарнице, что отлучится, а потом взяла его за руку и отвела в раздевалку для персонала. Вот, в общем, и вся история. И просто для справки: за те месяцы, что она дневала и ночевала на работе, все уже решили, прости за каламбур, что она холоднее арктических льдов, потому что у нее никого не было и она ни на кого не реагировала вообще, никак. Уловила мою мысль?

И его сестрица не была бы Лизой, если бы не отомстила за игры.

– Что ей очень сильно нравится Мик? – спросила она, подняв на Леонарда наивные чистые глаза, и ему не осталось ничего, кроме как спрятать свое обожание поглубже, дабы не позволить ей обнаглеть окончательно.

– Что она в раздрае и истерике, какие иногда случаются с хорошими девочками.

– Ленни!

– Лиза!

– Ленни!

– Лиза!

Пару секунд они играли в гляделки, зеркаля друг друга, пока сестрица не сдалась.

– Она вполне стабильна. И ей нравится то, что происходит.

– То-то она сбегает в темноте да приходит в темноте и только хлебнув для храбрости. Знаешь, что я увидел в ее глазах, когда поздоровался в прошлый раз? Стыд. Панику, конечно, тоже – Капитан Холод, все дела, – но стыда не меньше. Попробуй поговорить с ней. Да хоть на ужин с нами позови, увидишь то же самое. И она не придет.

Расстроенно вздохнув, Лиза снова улеглась на его плечо:

– Ты преувеличиваешь.

Леонард тоже вздохнул.

– Если бы. Она же классическая хорошая девочка. Сюда не ходи, этого не говори, так не думай. А потом раз – и оказывается, что внутри сидит девочка плохая, которая начинает рулить и переделывает и передумывает все то, чего было нельзя. А потом сваливает, оставив хорошую девочку разгребать последствия. Какие возможны варианты?

– Повиниться и искупить, – протянула Лиза, и Леонард покачал головой.

– Для этого надо все, что натворила, принять, закончить с отрицанием и перестать быть классической хорошей девочкой даже в мечтах, а она пока не может. Еще?

– Послать все и всех и стать совсем плохой девочкой.

– Для этого надо освободиться и перестать бояться, а там километровый список близких и важных, кому что-то плохое сделала и кого чуть не убила. Еще?

Лиза мрачно вздохнула.

– Мучиться и страдать.

– И-и-и? – протянул Леонард, и Лиза закончила:

– И наказывать себя.

Хлопнув несколько раз в ладоши, Леонард развел руками:

– Что мы и наблюдаем. Нагрешившая хорошая девочка сладострастно себя наказывает. Совестливым людям это вообще свойственно: находить особое самозабвенное удовольствие в своих страданиях. Окунать себя в грязь, ронять все ниже и ниже: грязный бар, запрет на любимую работу, мужлан-любовник, трахающий как шлюху, в подсобке или в логове мерзких преступников. Однако худшее в другом.

Конечно, все это обязательно нужно было донести до Лизы, раз она не желала осознавать сама. Но еще важнее было донести это до самой Кейти, которая, как Леонард надеялся, уже стояла на вершине лестницы в тени, прислушиваясь к тому, что ей больше некому было озвучить. Он понимал, почему она не желала об этом думать – но так же хорошо знал, что прятать голову в песок до бесконечности не получится, и лучше вытащить ее самому, пусть и с чьей-то подачи, чем дождаться момента, когда это сделают другие, дернув за беззащитный хвост или перерубив шейные позвонки.

– Худшее в том, что будет дальше. Как ты думаешь, что произойдет, когда она донаказывает себя до предела? Когда решит, что или все искупила, или такое ничем не искупишь?

Лиза была умной. И большой реалисткой – он старался.

– Вернется к ним обратно, отмыв с себя всю грязь и забыв нас, как страшный сон. Или, сочтя, что у нее ничего не осталось, даже ее самой, а значит, нечего и терять, пойдет вразнос. Себя разносить, ну, и нас заодно. Ибо такая дрянь, какой она будет себя считать, не может вызывать симпатию у хороших людей, а значит, те, кому она симпатична такая, не заслужили ничего, кроме наказания, и с ними можно, как угодно.

– Увы, сестричка, – согласился Леонард. – И я не хочу, чтобы ты и Мик оказались в этой роли.

А в следующую секунду они оба кожей ощутили, как резко упала температура в комнате, а сверху на лестнице раздался громкий вдох.

Лиза вскочила, сам Леонард просто обернулся, радуясь, что все пошло по задуманному, и возможно, даже получится наконец-то увидеть вторую половину своей проблемы – однако та, с кем он хотел поговорить, мелькнула лишь на пару секунд. А потом согнулась, коротко простонав – и перед ними, стискивая себя за плечи и дрожа, снова оказалась испуганная Кейти.

– Кейтлин! – позвала Лиза, шагнув к ней.

Но та шарахнулась и, пробормотав:

– Я пойду! – кубарем слетела по лестнице и выскочила за дверь, даже не забрав куртку.

– Может, догнать? – растерянная Лиза повернулась к Леонарду. – Как она посреди ночи?

Но он отмахнулся:

– Не стоит. Ей нужно подумать самой. Хочешь – попроси попозже Мика отправить смс. Серьезно, Лиза. Если она не сможет пережить это сама – нам не по пути.

Кейти осталась ночевать через пару недель. До этого, правда, Мик ходил мрачнее тучи, и можно было предполагать, что раз за разом его со всеми предложениями посылали лесом, то ли мучительно расставаясь с образом хорошей девочки в темном углу, то ли ища другую лужу, чтобы окунуться в продолжение мазохистского марафона, но явно намереваясь проделать это все в одиночестве. И Леонард даже немного понадеялся, что Мику надоест ходить туда, куда его послали, и он перестанет возвращаться, не дождавшись завершения психологических метаморфоз – однако увы, легко находящий и так же легко теряющий напарник в этот раз, кажется, влип по-крупному. И Леонард, поражаясь собственной эмоциональной гибкости, даже организовал не очень обременительное, но хлопотное дело, чтобы страдающий товарищ развеялся – помогло, но ненадолго, – и посетил место работы зазнобы напарничка, демонстративно усевшись за самым видным столиком, намекая, что если кто-то желает поговорить, то вот он, Леонард Снарт, источник обиды и нежеланных откровений, доступен для диалога и даже готов выслушать пару оскорблений. Но Кейти, наткнувшись на него взглядом, стиснула зубы, чуть заметно отрицательно мотнула головой – и тоже демонстративно отвернулась. Очень захотелось плюнуть в сердцах, но грубости без острой надобности Леонард не любил, потому сдержался и даже допил заказанную выпивку. А потом все-таки плюнул, но мысленно, так же мысленно умыл руки и пошел домой. Оставалось только ждать.

Кажется, она сама позвонила Мику, куда-то позвала, потом согласилась поехать к нему и остаться. А утром вышла умытая, причесанная, разве что без макияжа – отчего, кстати, сразу приобрела неожиданно уютный домашний вид, – вежливо поздоровалась и очень осторожно, как будто опасаясь наткнуться то ли на нож, то ли на мину, села за стол. Сначала дело шло очень неловко, потому что Мик молча поглощал свой бекон – его все радовало, и он просто и спокойно наслаждался, вызывая зависть, кажется, у всех, – Лиза молчала, неожиданно растерявшись, потому что язвить и насмешничать было вроде как не к месту, а мурчать и флиртовать она пока опасалась, Кейти же ела так, как будто от того, сможет ли она не уронить ни крошки и быть идеально вежливой, зависела жизнь как минимум половины города. И вся эта фантасмагория длилась, пока, осознав, что разбираться все-таки придется ему, Леонард не спросил светским тоном, сделав глоток чая:

– Скажите, Кейтлин, а что вы знаете об Амунет Блэк?

Где-то оттуда все и пошло на лад. О Блэк Кейтлин знала много, и то, что она знала, ей очень сильно не нравилось. Та была мета (это Леонард выяснил и сам), постепенно подгребала под себя самые важные потоки денег, ценностей и информации, текущие в городе вне законных путей (это Леонард уже почувствовал) и предлагала Кейти, а точнее Киллер Фрост работать на себя (а вот это стало неприятной неожиданностью). И Кейти, умевшая слушать и думать, а еще работающая на удачном месте, считала, что ничего хорошего из ситуации, в которой Амунет приберет серую часть города к рукам, не выйдет, и Снарт в роли крестного отца гораздо лучше для всех. Леонард был согласен – и шкурно, и объективно, – и остаток завтрака за чаем с круассанами, которые Мик умудрился спозаранку добыть ради такого случая, прошел в обсуждении вопроса о том, как можно избежать неприятного развития событий.

Кейти, как и ожидал Леонард, оказалась отличным спецом по мета, предложив пару идей, до которых он сам бы не додумался, да и стратегом неплохим, хотя, конечно, тут до него не дотягивала, и лучше всего выступала в роли советчика и критика. А еще в какой-то момент она даже расслабилась настолько, чтобы поставить локти на стол, изобразить схему возможной ловушки из ложек и вилок, одну из которых с виноватой улыбкой позаимствовала у Лизы, и даже выдать слабенькую, но все же остроту в его адрес. Правда, перед этим строго спросила:

– Она не умрет?

И Леонард ухмыльнулся:

– У меня нет такого намерения, – но потом подумал, что это звучит уловкой, и уточнил. – Если не произойдет не зависящей от меня и моих людей случайности, и если она сама не сделает такой выбор – нет. Я верен своему слову. Мы сдадим ее твоим друзьям с Кид Флэшем или полиции, можешь выбрать.

А Кейти коротко кивнула:

– Полиции, – и вернулась к обсуждению деталей.

Леонарду определенно нравилось. А девочка очень явно скучала по прежней сумасшедшей жизни, и с этим вполне можно было работать.

А вскоре – после еще пары таких завтраков, удачно реализованной операции по устранению Амунет Блэк, предупреждения от Кейти о планах очень неприятного, окажись его появление сюрпризом, мета, Лизы в вечернем выходном наряде и Кейти в футболке Мика, смеясь, препирающихся на кухне ночью по поводу того, кто должен взять себе последнюю оставшуюся бутылку минеральной воды, гостья или хозяйка – после всего этого наступила следующая стадия.

Конечно, ее следовало ожидать. Больше того, решать что-то всерьез стоило только после прохождения этой стадии. Когда-то Леонард надеялся, что бурный роман льда и пламени закончится после пары жарких схваток, и либо Мик потеряет интерес, а милая девочка Кейти не станет навязываться, либо интеллигентная умница доктор Сноу вынырнет из эротически-мазохистского угара и, осознав, где оказалась, пошлет грубого мужлана к черту, а увидев, что он плохо понимает «нет», еще больше уверится в своем решении, и все вернется на круги своя без особых потерь и изменений. Однако в свете неожиданной, но уже очень явной устойчивости сложившихся отношений, рассчитывать на скорое расставание больше не имело смысла – а значит, обязательно надо было посмотреть, как лед и пламень столкнутся вне постели, ибо от этого зависело очень многое.

И, кажется, миг настал. Помогла же ему приблизиться – кто бы сомневался – его умная и очень мотивированная сестрица, и Леонарду оставалось только надеяться, что ее ожог стал случайной ироничной удачей, а не циничной спланированной акцией, хотя кому, как не ему, было знать, на что готова Лиза ради достижения цели.

Когда Леонард спустился на крики, Лиза во фланелевой пижаме и мохнатых тапочках с ушами изображала диванную подушку, баюкая забинтованную руку, на стуле возле дивана валялись вата, бинты, тающий лед в миске и какой-то тюбик с мазью, а посреди комнаты рычали друг на друга Кейти и Мик. Точнее, рычал Мик, возмущения же Кейти походили на лай обиженного померанского шпица, однако время умиляться явно прошло, потому что злилась девочка всерьез.

– Какого хрена?! Хочешь кого-то осмотреть – осмотри меня, я только за тщательные медосмотры! – пророкотал Мик, оскалившись и непристойно положив ладонь себе на ширинку, а потом потянулся схватить свою даму за локоть, но та увернулась, упрямо тряхнув волосами.

– А я уже сказала тебе, что сейчас не хочу! И я занята.

– Чем?! Ты уже все забинтовала, а прибраться тут Лиза осилит и сама, с ногами и второй рукой у нее все в норме!

– Я обойдусь и без твоих советов! И ты меня, кажется, не слышишь, так что повторю медленно и по буквам. Я. Не. Хочу!

Пару мгновений счастливые любовники молча играли в гляделки, с забавно похожими упрямыми гримасами уставившись друг на друга, а потом Мик взревел так, что стаканы на столе задребезжали, и, крутанувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, махнул рукой с выставленным средним пальцем:

– Да и похер! Не хочешь – играй себе в доктора! Другая захочет! Пойду и приведу себе нормальную девку, а не отмороженную яйцеголовую! Адью! – и вышел из дома, эффектным жестом впечатав дверь в косяк с такой силой, что со стены рядом рухнула картина.

Не то, чтобы ее было сильно жалко – даже не музейный уровень, современная модная дребедень с аукциона, да и вставить в новую раму не составит труда – однако тенденция намечалась очевидная. Обычный Мик себя с женщинами так не вел. Он лыбился, отвешивал дурацкие комплименты, дарил подарки и всячески изображал милого, но туповатого кавалера, пока не предлагал расстаться с прощальным подарком. И делал так не столько потому, что примерно таким и был, сколько из-за мнения, что всерьез спорить можно только с теми, в ком на самом деле заинтересован. Вот на Лизу он орал запросто, а на своих случайных постельных подружек – нет. А теперь вот наорал на Кейти.

Которая, ничего этого еще не зная и не осознав глубины признания, теперь молча застыла спиной к ним с Лизой, чуть наклонив голову так, что распущенные волосы закрывали лицо, и, кажется, остро желала уметь растворяться в воздухе черными разводами дыма, как Пикабу. А может быть и нет, потому что, ощутив, как внезапно по телу побежали мурашки, Леонард пригляделся внимательнее и увидел завораживающе-медленную волну смены оттенков, спустившуюся от корней волос Кейти вниз, до кончиков пальцев, развеявшись с них белесой волной влажного холода. А потом к ним развернулась Киллер Фрост, которую он так надеялся застать.

– Ну наконец-то! – довольно ухмыльнулась она и, увидев так и стоящего на лестнице Леонарда, ткнула в него пальцем. – Нам надо поговорить. И я бы выпила. Спасибо.

А потом поймала краем глаза взгляд Лизы и расплылась в восхищенной улыбке:

– Золотой Глайдер! Давным-давно мечтала с тобой пообщаться, но эта дурочка тебя опасается, а меня не выпускает! Не против, если я сяду рядом? Рука больше не болит? Я тоже могла бы помочь.

Бедняжка Лиза, внезапно получившая исполнение желания даже без лотерейного билетика, кажется, слегка опешила, и в других обстоятельствах Леонард даже посмотрел бы, как сестричку скручивают ее же собственным кошачьим оружием, однако это все можно было отложить, а вот их с Фрост разговор нет. Так что, вздохнув, он отправился к бару налить себе и ей.

Можно, конечно, было заартачиться и показать оборзевшей девчонке ее место – но Леонард не хотел. Донести до нее мысль, кто тут главный доминантный самец, он еще успеет, а начинать знакомство со склоки – не самый лучший способ ужиться с женщиной, да и уж слишком громко интуиция пела, что стоит подождать, правильно выстроить разговор – и ледяная дева сама с радостью ему подчинится, потому что и ей, и тем более Кейти нужна не власть, а принадлежность, и обе не могут в холодном одиночестве. Сестрица с Миком уже расплавили железо, ему же осталось только правильно отлить из него нужную форму.

– Мартини для дамы.

Фыркнув и с видимым трудом отвлекшись от поглаживания внутренней стороны запястья Лизы над обожженной ладонью, Фрост взяла из его рук стакан и демонстративным жестом провела пальцем по стеклу, покрывая его изморозью. Лиза восхищенно выдохнула, Леонард хмыкнул, протянул свой, заставив себя не разжать пальцы, когда ледяная корочка вплотную приблизилась к ним, и опустился в кресло рядом.

– О чем же ты хотела поговорить?

– О своих планах.

Закинув ногу на ногу и отхлебнув из стакана, Фрост ласково улыбнулась Лизе, а потом повернулась к Леонарду, и стало понятно, что ходить вокруг да около она не будет.

– Нам нужно что-то решать.

Желание девчонки взять быка за рога радовало, особенно тем, что нуждающийся больше начинает игру в минусе.

– Кому «вам»?

– Мне, Кейт. И тебе.

Леонард в театральном удивление округлил глаза:

– Мне? Что заставило тебя так думать?

Фрост отмахнулась:

– Да брось. С Кейт можешь играть во всю эту вежливую ерунду, она любит, а у меня слишком мало времени и совсем нет желания. Мне нравится здесь.

– Отличный дом, да, я старался выбрать идеальный вариант для нашей семьи и деятельности, – усмехнулся Леонард в ответ, лениво поведя рукой.

Не то, чтобы ему сильно хотелось изображать из себя сволочь, но очень нужно было понять, насколько хорошо вторая половина Кейти себя контролирует, и в каком она состоянии, потому что умножать склонного к срывам, пусть и все реже, Мика на нестабильную ледяную деву в перманентном кризисе было бы слишком опасно. Войди эти двое в резонанс – ни Лиза, ни он просто не справились бы.

Но, кажется, пока на этот счет переживать не стоило, потому что выглядела Фрост скорее снисходительно-раздраженной, чем злой или готовой сорваться.

– Я не о доме. Хотя он, надо признать, действительно хорош. А уж защита от мета… Высший балл. Могу спросить, кто делал?

Леонард хмыкнул:

– По почерку не догадаешься?

– Циско?

– Циско.

– Подозреваю, не для тебя, – протянула Фрост, а потом посмотрела на Лизу, но та помотала головой.

Они, конечно, уже давно не сталкивались с бывшей командой Флэша, во-первых, придерживаясь договора, пусть одна из его сторон и отсутствовала, а во-вторых, следуя негласному разделению сфер. Простая игра в ограбления Леонарду давно наскучила, и, дабы найти что-то достойное, нужно было расти либо вширь, замахиваться на другие города, а он любил этот, либо вглубь, пробуя другие роли. И Леонард не шутил, когда заявил, что в городе новый крестный отец. Ему нравилось управлять и делать это хорошо – а сторона закона тоже понимала, что лучше один вменяемый хозяин теневых сфер, чем анархия и новые и новые схватки примерно равных по силе желающих его место занять. Они даже работали совместно несколько раз – не напрямую, но координируя усилия, когда этого требовали общие интересы порядка в широком смысле. Так что никакого острого конфликта не было, и, наверное, Циско даже согласился бы на эту работу с открытым глазами, исходи заказ от Лизы – но давать ему такой козырь, позволяя установить какие-то обходные пути и мины замедленного действия в месте, где Леонард действительно жил… Нет. Поэтому заказ на проект был сделан лицом, никак не связанным со Снартами, абсолютно чистым и разве что немного сдвинутым на опасностях металюдей. А уже потом, по полученному проекту, проверенному самим Леонардом и еще несколькими экспертами, и установили защиту.

Так что он согласился:

– Не для меня, – и отхлебнул из стакана.

Фрост уважительно кивнула головой.

– Но я, в общем-то, не об этом. У нас с Кейт были очень плохие времена, но сейчас все изменилось. И я совершенно не хочу обратно. Знаете, что я делала большую часть времени? Сидела взаперти и слушала ее самобичевания и истерики. В лучшем случае мне удавалось заснуть. Паршивая жизнь. Спасибо хоть она меня не ненавидела.

– Нет? – уточнил Леонард, и Фрост как-то по-особенному улыбнулась.

– Нет. Себя – бывало, а меня – нет. У нас все сложно. Но я, опять же, не об этом. А точнее, не только об этом. Ты неплохо вправил ей мозги, Кейт значительно полегчало, хотя сперва, конечно, сильно поплохело.

Леонард усмехнулся и кивнул, принимая сомнительный комплимент и начиная догадываться, что других Фрост просто не делает. Вежливая милая Кейти, которая скорее откусит себе язык, чем скажет что-то обидное или грубое, а если и скажет, то долго будет угрызаться совестью в темном уголке – и ехидная, готовая выдать правду, не морочась ее оберткой, Фрост, не видящая разницы между вежливостью и лицемерием, которое презирает. Мечта психиатра и пример с первой страницы учебника. Но Леонарду нравилось.

– А еще ты сказал пару вещей, которые заинтересовали меня. Ну, и Кейт тоже, когда она думать начала. Хочешь, кстати, расскажу, что она думает?

– А она потом смутится, психанет, разозлится и продолжит портить нервы Мику, а рикошетом и мне? – хмыкнул Леонард. – Спасибо, воздержусь.

Фрост поморщилась:

– Да она бы и сама это сказала, если бы могла. А раз не может – приходится мне. Можете вообще считать меня посредником в переговорах.

Лиза фыркнула, не сдержав смешка, и Фрост обернулась к ней:

– Ты чихнула? – почти пропела она. – Тебе холодно, ты замерзла?

– А у меня холодные руки? – не растерялась Лиза, на пару секунд прижав ладонь к щеке Фрост, и Леонард уже хотел было возмутиться, потому что, ну, какого черта, делу время, утехи потом и наедине, однако удержался, решив узнать результат.

И не зря, потому что, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, затем Фрост отстранилась и серьезно посмотрела на Лизу:

– Тогда, что тебя рассмешило? – очень явно показав, что они с доктором Сноу все же одно, и обе иногда сомневаются.

– Мысль о тебе в качестве девочки на побегушках у милой Кейти. Скорее уж поверю в обратное. Хотя нет, тоже не поверю. Не морочь нам голову.

Лиза улыбалась своей особенной, одновременно осуждающей и снисходительно-теплой улыбкой, и Фрост, как будто решившись, чуть наклонилась вперед и положила руку Лизе на колено.

– Тебе она завидует. Всегда хотела быть такой же – яркой, свободной. Но у нее не получалось. Зато так могу я!

Прикусив губу и чуть наклонив голову, словно в ожидании комплимента, она уставилась на Лизу, но та только слушала: очень внимательно и – как же Леонард ее любил – очень серьезно, без единой своей кошачьей ужимки, давая понять, что не собирается играть и прятаться за игрой. И, удержав на пару секунд ее взгляд, Фрост выдохнула и выпрямилась, как будто окончательно сбросив маску.

– Ей совсем одиноко, и я тут мало помогу. Ей нужна подруга – настоящая, близкая, каких у нее толком не было. Она любит отстраняться, но если ты не станешь обращать на это внимания, она сдастся. Только подумай сперва, насколько тебе этого хочется. Поиграть с ней не получится – или всерьез, или лучше не надо. Она не умеет мстить – но я умею, и очень хорошо.

Лиза кивнула, принимая – а потом ухмыльнулась.

– А играть?

И Леонард буквально увидел вспышку в ледяных глазах Фрост:

– О, со мой можно играть во что угодно, я всецело за! Намекай – я подхвачу. Скучно не будет, – и подмигнула, а потом снова посерьезнела. – Только различай нас.

И, погладив Лизу по руке, повернулась к Леонарду.

– Тебя она уважает. Иногда восхищается. И боится. Не того, что ты можешь сделать – ты опасный человек, она это знает и принимает. Ее нравится, она вообще не очень адекватно реагирует на умных опасных людей. А боится она того, что поверит, а ты предашь. Уже видела такое и себе не хочет, с нее хватит.

Да, тот эпизод он вспоминать не любил, но совершенно не удивился, что Кейти его помнит отлично.

– Я не предаю своих. Флэш своим не был.

– А мы с Кейт?

– А вы могли бы стать, – ответил он самое честное из возможного, и Фрост кивнула.

– Я не хочу больше одна. И Кейт не хочет. Мы можем, но нам так плохо. И мы обе верные. Если нас не предавать.

И, кажется, она ждала следующего вопроса, все равно не сумев удержать маску спокойствия, когда он прозвучал.

– В свете не таких уж и давних событий с некоторых точек зрения это выглядит весьма спорным, – протянул Леонард, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией, и потому увидел, как на пару мгновений губы Фрост сложились скорбной гримасой, а глаза потеряли льдистый блеск.

– Знаю. Но все было сложнее, чем выглядело.

Он пожал плечами, показывая, что не станет спрашивать, но и подыгрывать желанию промолчать тоже не будет. Раз уж они выкладывали карты на стол, делать это нужно было вместе. Лизе, кажется, хотелось взять Фрост за руку, но умница сестричка сдержалась.

– Я говорила и делала за Кейт то, что она хотела, но не могла сама. Ради команды она готова была на все, а в ответ получила ложь. Двое самых близких – Барри и Циско. Циско солгал, и никакой страх или якобы забота тут не оправдания. Барри – не совсем, не в глаза, всего лишь умолчал. Но ему я и осталась верна, просто выбрала того, который был мне понятнее и ближе. Ты же знаешь, кто такой Савитар? – Фрост подняла на него глаза с той же резкостью, с какой роняла отрывистые фразы, растеряв всю свою прежнюю текучую плавность.

– Знаю, – кивнул Леонард.

Он почти все знал об этой истории, ибо нынешний статус обязывал и одновременно позволял.

Фрост удовлетворенно выдохнула.

– Если вы беспокоитесь, по-прежнему у Кейт уже ничего не будет и к прежнему она не вернется. Барри не здесь, Циско – она не простила себя, а я не простила его. Остальные – хорошие, но не близкие, товарищи, не друзья. И нет, если мы хотим остаться, это не прыжок в грязь. Это понимание того, что мир не черно-белый. И, конечно, у Кейт останутся ее нравственные принципы. Мне-то вообще пофиг.

На последнем Лиза, снова не сдержавшись, фыркнула, и Фрост состроила ей гримасу, насмешив еще больше. Кажется, с пафосом закончили. Остались последние детали.

– Ты ничего не сказала про Мика, – напомнил Леонард, снова внимательно глядя ей в лицо.

– А что про него? – удивилась Фрост и махнула рукой. – Кейт реально втрескалась! Сначала захотела, чуть не умерла – лишний аргумент в пользу вреда длительного воздержания, – а потом, как подумала и попробовала, совсем прониклась. Сильный, надежный, в чем ей важно, может сам о себе позаботиться. Говорит, что думает. Трахает так, что звезды и фейерверк. Это, если что, по ее впечатлениям, я стараюсь не присутствовать, пас, спасибо большое! Да еще и не слушает всю ту ерунду, что она несет по мамочкиному отмороженному – в плохом смысле! – воспитанию. Чего ей еще надо? Хотя вкус на мужиков у нее, конечно, офигеть, я каждый раз поражаюсь: то прилизанный красавчик, скучный, как инструкция от тостера, то маньяк с печальным взглядом и раздвоением личности. Теперь вот неандерталец с самой большой пушкой. Но если ей нравится, так и на здоровье. Главное, чтоб меня к себе в постель не тащили.

– Мик не такой дурак, каким хочет казаться, – удачно обиделась Лиза, и Фрост снова повернулась к ней.

– Да я поняла. Еще и скала за спиной. Он мне, в общем, нравится. Просто спать я с ним не буду. Но ему, вроде, и не надо.

А вот за это Леонард бы не поручился, так что беднягу стоило предупредить. Самое ценное Фрост ему, конечно, не отморозит, заботясь о Кейти, но что-нибудь другое вполне может. А еще очень забавно и, кажется, удачно выходило: Кейти – Мику, Фрост – Лизе, головная боль – ему, слегка взболтать и принимать с осторожностью.

Додумать эту то ли ироничную, то ли тревожную мысль Леонард не успел, потому что внезапно за дверью что-то громко стукнуло, потом она, резко открываясь, грохнула о стену, по дороге добив так и не поднятую никем картину, и в дом ввалился Мик.

Леонард даже ощутил, как виска коснулся холодный воздух от тяжелого вздоха Фрост, а затем она обмякла и, как плавная волна, сошла с Кейти, оставляя ее одну. Та сразу вскочила, растерянно глядя на явление любовничка, и так молча и стояла, хлопая глазами, пока Мик, пошатываясь, подходил к ней и, ни на что не обращая внимания, сгребал в охапку.

– Ты это… прости, ну… – выдал он вместе с алкогольными парами градусов на сорок и стиснул так, что глаза у бедняжки совсем выпучились, но потом опомнился и ослабил хватку, продолжая, однако, прижимать к себе. – Дурак я. Совсем дурак. Приперся в бар, напился, собрался снять кого – а глаза прям не смотрят. Не хочу никого. Тебя хочу. Не буду так больше. Пошли спать?

Лиза, тоже подскочившая с дивана от неожиданности, еще с первых извинений зажала себе рот рукой, чтобы ненароком не нарушить чистоту момента каким-нибудь лишним звуком, тут положила сверху и вторую ладонь для надежности, сделав Леонарду большие глаза. Кейти же, кажется, обалдела от такого Мика настолько, что выдала первое пришедшее в голову, а точнее, в ту ее часть, где, судя по всему, еще не до конца уснула Киллер Фрост:

– У тебя ж не встанет.

Лиза вытаращилась так, что впору было пугаться за ее глаза, а сам Леонард едва сдержался, чтобы не зааплодировать, такая эффектная выходила сцена. Однако, во-первых, репутация шла превыше всего, а во-вторых, хлопать до завершения представления было бы невежливо, так что пришлось остаться в роли молчаливого зрителя, хотя и так выходило увлекательно. Мик же возмущенно выдохнул, отстранился, пошатнувшись, и очень плавно и не очень ровно ткнул Кейтлин пальцем в грудь.

– Я, – сказал он с медленной пьяной обстоятельностью, – Парень простой. Это ты – фифа.

Брови Кейтлин добрались до линии роста волос, Лиза беззвучно закатилась, падая обратно на диван, но Мика это совершенно не тревожило, он произносил речь, а точнее, подбирал для нее слова.

– Мадама. Нет… Умная! Вот. А я – простой. И я что хочу, то и говорю, прям вот прямо. 

Если бы Леонард не боялся, что именно сейчас его неправильно поймут, а исторический момент окажется безвозвратно испорчен, он сказал бы, что любит Мика до умиления – однако портить все не хотелось, поэтому он героически промолчал, махнув Лизе рукой, чтобы тоже сидела тихо.

– Хочу трахаться – говорю: «Пошли трахаться». А хочу спать – говорю: «Пошли спать». Я ж бухой совсем. Глаза слипаются. Пошли, а? Спать, – закончил он неожиданно жалобно.

И, вспомнив, что изредка Мик скатывался в пьяную слезливость, Леонард строго показал Кейтлин глазами наверх. Осталась – теперь пусть терпит.

Секунду та растерянно смотрела на него, как будто не очень понимая, как до всего этого дошло, а потом, сверкнув на мгновение льдисто-светлыми глазами, сноровисто подхватила Мика за талию, закинув его руку себе на плечи, и хмыкнула:

– Ну, пошли, простой парень.

И они заковыляли к лестнице.

Боевой товарищ и с самого начала производил впечатление человека, держащегося на ногах только потому, что забыл, сколько выпил, теперь же, почувствовав, что все закончилось хорошо, совсем размяк, так что Кейти пару раз тяжело вздохнула, а потом строго велела:

– Сам давай иди. Я тебя не утащу, медведя такого!

А Мик презрительно фыркнул:

– Какой я медведь? Медведь – он мягкий. И шерстяной. Плюшевый, – и продолжил разглагольствовать удаляющимся голосом. – Маленький. У меня в детстве был. Я с ним спал. Не в смысле трахался! Спал просто. В обнимку. Приятно.

Потом хлопнула дверь, прерывая историю, и Лиза наконец позволила себе расхохотаться в голос. Покатываясь со смеху, она придвинулась к Леонарду, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо, и сквозь приступы хохота пропыхтела:

– Господи!.. Ты слышал!.. Втрескался насмерть!.. Я даже не думала, что такое еще бывает! Ну, Мик!..

И Леонард наконец тоже расхохотался.

А потом, когда они оба успокоились, спросил:

– И что ты думаешь? Получится?

Лиза, посерьезнев, кивнула:

– Мне кажется, стоит попробовать.

***

– И нужен Барри, чтобы остановить его. Помоги нам. Пожалуйста. Кейтлин.

Когда парнишка – Циско – пришел к Кейти в бар, Леонард даже не удивился. В конце концов, это с самого начала было только вопросом времени, уж слишком девочка полезна, да и дружбу, пусть и подпорченную, тоже не стоило сбрасывать со счетов.

– Моя смена заканчивается через два часа, – ответила Кейти с полуулыбкой. – Возвращайся, и я отвечу.

Кажется, парню очень хотелось попробовать надавить прямо сейчас, но он честно справился с собой, тепло улыбнувшись в ответ, кивнул:

– Я буду, – и ушел.

Кейти подошла к их столику, смешав еще пару коктейлей, протерев стойку и убедившись, что жаждущих выпить пока больше нет. Леонард насмешливо отсалютовал, потому что они сегодня еще не виделись, а Мик, не церемонясь, сгреб девчонку в охапку и посадил себе на колени. Та позволила почти без смущения, пресекая однако очень твердо и успешно попытку полапать, и Леонард в который раз порадовался, что она уловила принцип общения с Миком.

– Я хочу попробовать. Снова работать с ними, – пожав плечами, сообщила Кейти то, что Леонард и ожидал услышать. – Вернуть Барри.

– Чем тебе здесь плохо? – проворчал было Мик, но они синхронно хмыкнули, выразительно и, кажется, очень одинаково покосившись на него, и тот фыркнул. – Ладно, молчу, чего вы оба?

И Леонард снова посмотрел на Кейти.

– Будет сложно. Не все поймут, – ровным тоном сказал он, и она кивнула.

– Знаю. Но я попробую.

Она не спрашивала разрешения, не уговаривала – но ставила в известность и ждала совета, как обычно делала это Лиза. Попробуй он запретить, обе поступили бы назло – но возьмись объяснить и попросить, сделали бы то, чего он хотел. Секрет надежности власти – умение ею не злоупотреблять.

– Хорошо. Нужен будет совет – ты знаешь мою дверь, – кивнул Леонард, и кривовато улыбнулся в ответ на настоящую улыбку доктора Сноу.

В конце концов, ему и самому нравилась идея вернуть Алого Спидстера. Без Флэша город стал другим, без Флэша было скучно. Он соскучился по Барри Алену.  



End file.
